


Закнафейн и Джарлакс. Истории

by OzMaBa



Series: Отец и сын [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Pre-Canon, weird drow romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzMaBa/pseuds/OzMaBa
Summary: Серия внецикловых зарисовок о приключениях Джарлакса и Закнафейна до смерти последнего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг и жанр у каждой истории свой.  
> Бета - Они-кис-кис  
> Первые два драббла написаны для игры "Save&Kill" в сообществе "Forgotten realms: фэндом".

Закнафейн медленно крался по карнизу здания на территории Двенадцатого Дома, стараясь не попасться на глаза стражам. Слухи, говорящие, что оплотом могущества этого Дома является некий артефакт, не смолкали с самого начала его стремительного возвышения, и Мэлис послала Отца Дома проверить их. В том случае если слухи окажутся правдой, артефакт следовало выкрасть или уничтожить. Матрона хотела власти.  
Оружейник уже практически добрался до удобного места, через которое можно выйти и затеряться на улицах города, когда его пивафи зацепился за неудачно закрепленный камень, и тот сдвинулся с тихим щелчком. Воин подавил порыв выругаться и прислушался.  
Трое дроу, несшие караул неподалеку, мгновенно прекратили негромкий разговор и насторожились. Внимательно оглядывая сантиметр за сантиметром, они принялись прочесывать вверенную им территорию.  
Закнафейн быстро огляделся и осознал, что оказался в ловушке. Выбраться из тупика не сталкиваясь со стражей он не сможет, а столкновение неминуемо грозит катастрофой. Конечно прикончить троих он сможет без особого труда, но стоит только раздаться шуму битвы, как на него тут же сбегутся остальные, а справиться со всей стражей Двенадцатого Дома не сможет даже лучший оружейник Мензоберранзана. Дроу коснулся потайного кармана и внутренне застонал. А ведь все так удачно начиналось! Воин тайно пробрался в святая святых Дома и удачно выкрал нужный артефакт. Оставалось лишь отдать его Мэлис и получить награду в виде нескольких дней без ее назойливого внимания. Темный эльф удобнее перехватил мечи и приготовился подороже продать свою жизнь.  
Внезапно, еле заметная тень промелькнула за спинами стражей, и все трое с тихими хрипами повалились на пол пещеры. Закнафейн, заметив знакомую шляпу, обрадовано вскинулся, но замер, остановленный движением руки. Таинственная фигура, нажав на незаметные рычажки, проскользнула в потайной проход вслед за оружейником. Стена закрылась за уходящими эльфами, и вскоре лишь три остывших трупа напоминали о произошедшем.

  
Некоторое время спустя, оказавшись в безопасности, воин смог облегченно выдохнуть и сбросить надоевший плащ. Джарлакс, также снявший маскировку, с любопытством разглядывал того.  
\- Ты как всегда вовремя, - благодарно произнес Закнафейн, властно притягивая в объятия несопротивляющегося наемника.  
\- Мне просто не хочется лишаться такого удовольствия, - ехидно сверкнул одним глазом дроу, подставляя шею и выгибаясь в сильных руках.  
\- Как будто ты пошел бы туда ради всего лишь любовника, - фыркнул оружейник, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев по груди Джарлакса.  
\- Разве тебе не нужно, ахх, пойти и доложиться Мэлис? – насмешливо поддел того эльф.  
\- Она подождет, - буркнул воин и принялся за дело всерьез.  
Может ли быть, что даже во мраке Подземья найдется место искренним чувствам?  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Iraeniss , без которой этот текст не появился бы на свет и Они-кис-кис , без которой он был бы совсем другим.

Матрона Дома До'Урден ненавидела Закнафейна страстно и от всей души. То, что она не могла устоять перед этим наглым, непокорным мужчиной лишь делало ее ненависть еще сильнее. Именно поэтому жрица посылала Отца Дома на самые сложные и рискованные задания, пренебрегая тем фактом, что это мог делать кто-то менее ценный. Успешное же выполнение заданий, несмотря на то, что способствовало возвышению Дома, приводило ее в ярость.  
Матрона хищно усмехнулась и приказала дочери позвать оружейника. Да, она знает, что приказать ему на этот раз.

Вполголоса шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, Закнафейн в бешенстве ворвался в тренировочный зал и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь. Игнорируя стоящего у стены Джарлакса, он быстрым шагом прошел к стойке с оружием и, выбрав мечи потяжелее, начал разминочные упражнения.  
Наемник лишь лениво выгнул бровь на подобное невнимание, привычный к вспыльчивому характеру любовника, но в следующее мгновение нахмурился. Дроу отметил и излишне резкие движения напарника, и странное выражение лица, и преувеличенно ровное дыхание. Произошло явно что-то нехорошее и не совсем обычное, раз выбило его из колеи настолько, что он стал совершать промахи в обычной тренировке.  
\- Что случилось? – Джарлакс не без основания считал, что хорошо знает своего партнера и не рассчитывал так легко получить ответ, но попытаться стоило. И оказался прав. Оружейник, сделав вид, что никого не слышит и не видит, закончил связку и приступил к отработке следующей. Перебрав с десяток возможных причин подобного поведения, Джарлакс остановился на самом очевидном.  
\- Ты был у Мэлис, - с утверждающей интонацией произнес он, вызвав у воина неожиданно бурную реакцию. Вложив слишком много силы в колющий выпад, мужчина споткнулся и, восстанавливая равновесие, с оглушительным скрежетом провел мечом по каменному полу. Наконец подняв взгляд на наемника, Закнафейн рявкнул:  
\- Не твое дело! – после чего вернулся к своему занятию.  
\- Очень даже мое, если ее очередная безумная затея грозит лишить меня твоего общества, - возразил Джарлакс, поморщившись от ударившего по ушам звука.  
\- Мне не нужна твои услуги, - процедил сквозь зубы оружейник.  
\- Тогда не заставляй меня вытаскивать тебя в последний момент как с было с Четырнадцатым Домом, - уже несколько раздраженно бросил наемник, раздосадованный упрямством напарника.  
\- Я вытаскивал тебя гораздо чаще, - возмутился воин, но несколько сбавил обороты.  
\- Не спорю. Но в этот раз проблемы явно не у меня, - покачал головой дроу.  
\- А тебе-то что? – через пару минут устало произнес Закнафейн, отбрасывая клинки.  
\- Я могу помочь, - мягко сказал Джарлакс. – Если ты конечно расскажешь, в чем дело.  
\- Что ж, слушай, - сдался мужчина. И, усмехнувшись, произнес с мрачным торжеством: - Мэлис дала задание убить Париэт.  
Глаза наемника расширились в удивлении.  
\- Вторую жрицу Дома Них'тан'шакт? Ту самую, что после овладения магией считается самой могущественной жрицей города? Ту, которую никто так и не смог одолеть в поединке на обычном оружии? Жрицу, которая в одиночку уничтожила высшего демона и не только осталось жива, но и не получила серьезных ран? Ты сказал, что тебе нужно убить ее?  
\- Да, именно это я и сказал, - раздраженно скривился воин. – Не делай вид, что у тебя проблемы со слухом. И список ее достижений я прекрасно знаю и сам.  
\- Мэлис что, действительно надеется на успех? О тебе конечно уже говорят, как о лучшем оружейнике города, но она как минимум в три раза тебя старше и опытней! – дроу задумчиво нахмурился в поисках выхода.  
\- Эта женщина, - презрительно проронил оружейник, - меня ненавидит. И зачем я только захотел стать Отцом Дома? – пробормотал он тихо.  
Джарлакс странно покосился на собеседника и неожиданно предложил:  
\- А может тебе лучше провалить это задание?  
\- Что? Как ты себе это представляешь? – Закнафейн недоверчиво воззрился на собеседника. Тот смотрел совершенно невинно, словно не он задал только что столь издевательский вопрос. – Да Мэлис меня просто убьет за такое!  
\- Ну это вряд ли. Дом До'Урден не настолько силен, чтобы позволить себе лишиться такого сильного воина. У Матроны всего двое детей, один из которых еще даже не пошел в Академию. Ты скорее всего даже оружейником останешься, – увлекшись идеей, стал убеждать его наемник.  
\- То-то она меня так бережет, - с сарказмом протянул воин.  
\- Риск конечно есть, - поправился дроу. – Но если быть осторожным, то может получиться. Вероятнее то, что она отдалит тебя от себя и начнет терроризировать другого бедолагу. Думаю она приходит в ярость от того, что ты всегда справляешься, несмотря на все ее усилия. Если ты проиграешь, ее ненависть поутихнет.  
\- Думаю это имеет некоторый смысл, – медленно ответил оружейник, прокручивая в голове варианты. – Однако нужно все точно рассчитать.  
\- Что ж, у нас есть еще время, - согласился Джарлакс и с азартом погрузился в дискуссию о плане нападения.

Охаживая плетью каждого, кто не успел уступить ей дорогу, Париэт Них'тан'шакт в ярости шла по улицам Мензоберранзана и мечтала запытать кого-нибудь по возвращении. Для жрицы этот день был крайне неудачен: Матрона осталась жива, несмотря на все ее усилия, и возможности повторить попытку захвата власти в Доме в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Несмотря на то, что она была одарена особой благосклонностью Ллос и не без основания считала себя сильнейшей в городе, она все еще оставалась второй жрицей Дома и это доводило ее до крайней степени бешенства. Однако показать свою ярость она не могла и поэтому спешила домой, чтобы справиться о здоровье Матроны и отвести от себя подозрения.  
Проходя пустынным переулком, Париэт насторожилась. Отточенная годами практики интуиция вопила, что здесь хорошее место для засады. Поэтому для жрицы не стало неожиданностью, когда из незаметной на первый взгляд ниши выступила закутанная в плащ фигура и бросилась на нее, обнажив мечи.  
С трудом уйдя от удара меча, грозившего перерезать ей горло, а затем от второго, который едва не пронзил ее сердце, Париэт схватила волшебную палочку и запустила в нападающего молнией. Тех мгновений, которые противник потратил уворачиваясь от заклинания, ей хватило, чтобы выхватить из ножен мечи и атаковать самой. Столкнувшись, зазвенело оружие и жрица с удивлением поняла, что в искусстве боя на мечах враг ничем не уступает ей. Ни один использованный ей прием не смог пробить его защиту.  
Внезапно, повинуясь неясному предчувствию, женщина шепотом активировала защитный амулет. И вовремя: ударившая в спину огненная стрела заставила его рассыпаться пылью. Однако это на долю мгновения отвлекло ее и позволило нападавшему оставить на ее боку глубокую царапину. Не обращая внимания на боль, Париэт заставила противника отступить, краем глаза пытаясь разглядеть, откуда прилетело заклинание. Тем временем второй неизвестный, поняв, что его атака оказалась безуспешной, бросился на нее с мечами. Чтобы противостоять согласованным ударам нападавших, жрице пришлось полностью уйти в защиту. Тем не менее она видела, что второй противник уступает первому, и, подловив его на ошибке, не стала снова пытаться контратаковать, а отскочила за пределы досягаемости их мечей и, на мгновение вбросив в ножны оружие, ударила во врагов сразу несколькими заранее заготовленными молниями. Сумев таким образом их отвлечь, женщина подскочила к первому нападающему и ранила его в плечо. Однако неизвестный не выпустил из руки оружия, а отступил под защиту второго. Понимая, что эта уловка второй раз может не пройти, Париэт усилила натиск, но, когда ей уже казалось, что победа близка, один из напавших кинул ей под ноги маленький шарик. От удара он разбился, и ослепительная вспышка света заставила ее отпрянуть. Не желая попасть под вражеские удары, жрица откатилась в сторону и прислушалась. Однако нападения не последовало, и, восстановив зрение, она не обнаружила никаких следов своих противников, кроме нескольких пятен крови на полу.  
Поняв, что нападавшие ушли, женщина выругалась. То, что эти двое смогли ранить ее и остаться неизвестными, обеспокоило Париэт. Ведь если на нее напали один раз, то могут напасть снова. Необходимо было срочно выяснить, кто угрожает ее Дому либо ей лично. Неожиданно ей в голову пришла мысль, заставившая жрицу ухмыльнуться. Уж теперь Матрона точно не будет ее подозревать.

Джарлакс вошел в спальню и застыл, зачарованный открывшимся зрелищем: обнаженный до пояса Закнафейн с редкими ругательствами сквозь зубы наносил мазь на переливающиеся в тепловом спектре свежие раны. Наемник подошел к нему и коснулся рукой целого участка кожи.  
\- Похоже Матрона не щадила тебя, - протянул он, проводя пальцами вдоль следов от плети.  
\- Ей и не с чего, - бросил раздраженный взгляд в его сторону оружейник. – Не стой столбом, - он подвинул ближе к вошедшему баночку с исцеляющим средством.  
Джарлакс взял сосуд и принялся обрабатывать повреждения любовника.  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - заметил дроу, случайным движением вызвав сдавленное шипение. – Ты отделался малым.  
\- Тебе легко говорить, - проворчал воин.  
\- Тебе сейчас тоже будет легко, - пообещал наемник, нанося мазь на последний сантиметр рассеченной плоти и отмечая, как расслабляются плечи напарника.  
Задумчиво наблюдая за затягивающимися на глазах ранами, Джарлакс наклонился и медленно провел языком по чувствительной коже свежего рубца, вызвав дрожь в теле мужчины. Помедлив несколько мгновений, Закнафейн обернулся и резким движением притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Впиваясь в податливые губы, оружейник ощутил на языке солоноватый привкус крови, смешанной с собственным вкусом любовника, и это возбудило его еще сильнее. Воин запустил руки под одежду наемника, заставив его простонать нечто невразумительное. Ловкие пальцы дроу пробежались по поджившей спине и забрались в штаны, дотронувшись до напряженного члена.  
\- Сними этот идиотский наряд! Сейчас же! – прорычал Закнафейн, безуспешно попытавшись расстегнуть многочисленные застежки.  
Джарлакс только рассмеялся и несколькими движениями избавился от вороха одежд, оставшись обнаженным под горящим взглядом любовника. Быстро избавившись от штанов, оружейник толкнул напарника к кровати нетерпеливо покусывая и оглаживая открывшуюся кожу. В ответ наемник толкнутся бедрами к нависающему над ним телу и бесстыдно потерся промежностью, вырвав у него стон удовольствия. Теребя сосок и вылизывая чувствительное место под ключицей, воин подхватил упавшую неподалеку баночку с мазью и нанеся немного на пальцы погрузил их в жаждущее тело. Выгнувшись от пронзившей тело вспышки удовольствия, дроу протяжно застонал и попытался насадиться глубже. Подвигав рукой и добившись судорожного всхлипа, Закнафейн счел подготовку достаточной и одним плавным движением вошел в любовника. Джарлакс впился в его губы, кусая их почти до крови, и обхватил его бедра ногами. Оружейник с коротким рыком обхватил член напарника и начал быстро и яростно вбиваться в тесную глубину. Вскрикивая от мощных толчков и движений руки вокруг напряженной плоти, наемник почувствовал, что скоро кончит, и сжался вокруг любовника сильней, подводя того к финалу. Издав одновременный громкий стон, оба дроу обессилено рухнули на разворошенную кровать, подставляя разгоряченные тела прохладному воздуху.  
\- Ты сделал это, чтобы не рассказывать, как все прошло? – отдышавшись, поинтересовался Джарлакс.  
\- Ты первый начал, - напомнил воин, смахивая со лба налипшую прядь волос.  
\- Ну да, - не смутился тот. – Но у тебя получилось? – потребовал он ответа.  
Закнафейн довольно улыбнулся: дразнить любопытство напарника он любил так же сильно, как заниматься с ним сексом. И то, и другое было приятно, непредсказуемо и... опасно.  
\- Этот безумный план все же сработал, - сказал он, краем глаза глядя на собеседника.  
\- А подробности? – недовольно повернулся наемник, заинтригованный его молчанием.  
\- Услышав о провале, Мелис пришла в ярость, - передернулся оружейник от воспоминаний. – Настолько, что решила наказать меня самолично. К счастью рану я успел подлечить, иначе умер бы от потери крови. Когда она удовлетворилась наказанием, то объявила, что не желает больше видеть меня рядом и что я больше не Отец Дома. А потом сказала, что если я попадусь ей на глаза в ближайшие несколько дней, то она меня с удовольствием убьет.  
\- Я знал, что это сработает, - самодовольно усмехнулся дроу. – Кто стал новым Отцом Дома?  
\- Какой-то воин из простых, не помню имени, - отмахнулся мужчина. – Потом узнаешь, тем более, что статуса оружейника она похоже меня не лишила.  
\- Избавиться от такого воина, как ты, было бы идиотизмом. Я был бы удивлен, если бы она это сделала.  
\- Но не если бы она меня убила, - хмыкнул воин. – Главное мне теперь не придется терпеть ее так часто, - бывший Отец Дома улыбнулся и мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
\- И у нас будет больше времени поразвлечься, - лукаво подмигнув, сообщил Джарлакс.  
Закнафейн обхватил голову руками и отчаянно застонал.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст связывает цикл о Закнафейне и Джарлаксе с рассказом «Немного предусмотрительности».

_\- Расскажи об амулете, - просит Дзирт, перебирая волосы лежащего на его коленях отца. – Как ты его добыл?  
\- Не самая интересная история, но если ты хочешь. Это было еще до твоего рождения. Однажды меня пригласил к себе Джарлакс…_

  
  
Войдя в кабинет напарника, Закнафейн немного удивленно огляделся. Обстановка комнаты снова сменилась. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда она выглядела нарочито просто, сейчас все дышало роскошью. У левой стены стоял массивный каменный шкаф, заваленный даже на вид древними свитками. Перед столом из настоящего дерева, заставленным драгоценными и полудрагоценными безделушками, стояло роскошное кресло. На вид оно было безопасным, однако, зная напарника, дроу поостерегся бы в него садиться. Впрочем, безопасных мест в этом кабинете не было; несмотря на кажущуюся легкомысленность, глава самой успешной за последние сто лет банды наемников тщательно заботился о своей жизни. На правой стене висел ковер со сложным узором, заметным даже тепловым зрением, а рядом с ним стояло зеркало во весь рост, оплетенное... живыми цветами?  
Закнафейн пренебрежительно фыркнул и, обойдя стол, упал в кресло хозяина кабинета. Разумеется это было довольно рискованно, но он не собирался ждать наемника на пороге, и к тому же полагал, что знает своего любовника достаточно, чтобы предугадать ловушки. Несколькими движениями пальцев обезвредив их, воин замер, ожидая подвоха, и не ошибся: из неприметного отверстия в столе вылетели отравленные дротики, от которых он едва успел уклониться. Удовлетворенно кивнув, дроу откинулся на спинку кресла и приготовился ждать.  
Закнафейн успел в подробностях изучить узор на ковре и перейти к содержимому шкафа, когда дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Внутрь, сверкая довольной улыбкой, вошел Джарлакс. Подойдя к своему креслу, он смерил оценивающим взглядом занявшего его место оружейника и, легко смахнув на пол содержимое стола, непринужденно уселся на освободившееся пространство.  
\- Как тебе мой кабинет? – задал вопрос наемник так радостно, словно причина его хорошего настроения была именно в новой обстановке.  
\- Пижонство, - заявил воин, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - подколол тот напарника в ответ. – Когда мы добыли меч из тайника Х’тарга, ты два десятка циклов носил его с таким видом, словно это врученный самой Ллос змееголовый хлыст.  
\- А потом выбросил, потому что это оказалась всего лишь магическая копия, - рассмеялся Закнафейн воспоминанию. Сейчас это казалось забавным, но тогда он чуть не прибил любовника в ярости. Хотя он до сих пор сомневался, не позволили ли ему просто спустить пар таким образом. – Но ты так и не сказал, в какую безумную авантюру собираешься меня впутать на этот раз.  
Джарлакс ослепительно улыбнулся и произнес, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом:  
\- Одной из моих нанимательниц понадобилось зелье из лаборатории Антраса.  
Закнафейн удивленно моргнул и скептически вопросил:  
\- И у тебя конечно есть все пароли от его дверей, схемы ловушек и амулет для сторожа?  
\- Разумеется! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул наемник. – Это было главным условием моего согласия.  
Оружейник в сомнении покачал головой.  
\- Тебе не кажется это подозрительным? Хороший способ избавиться от тебя.  
\- Конечно кажется. Но это не повод туда не идти, - легкомысленно махнул рукой дроу. – Возможность порыться в запасах архимага выдается нечасто.  
Закнафейн задумчиво посмотрел на напарника. Шансы того переубедить были не такие уж плохие, Джарлакс мог быть серьезным, когда ему это было выгодно, но от мысли забраться в святая святых третьего по силе мага города, по спине бежал приятный холодок. Воин медленно кивнул и предложил:  
\- Излагай.  
  
Двое дроу осторожно пробирались по длинному коридору, предваряющему вход в лабораторию. Закнафейн с подозрением косился на переливающиеся в тепловом спектре стены, отдающие и забирающие тепло в странном ритме, словно живые, и постоянно бросал взгляды на любовника. Джарлакс пристально вглядывался в некий свиток, беззвучно шептал и чертил в воздухе неясные знаки. Периодически дроу подавал знак замереть на месте или идти по его следам. Непонятные магические манипуляции раздражали оружейника все больше, и, когда напарники подошли к двери, он вздохнул с облегчением. В последний раз выписав рукой в воздухе замысловатую фигуру, Джарлакс приложил к замку свиток, который, вспыхнув красным светом, рассыпался в пыль. Наемник довольно улыбнулся и картинно отступил в сторону:  
\- Ваш выход, господин До'Урден.  
\- Благодарю за оказанную честь, - с немалой долей ехидства ответил воин и, обхватив рукояти мечей, осторожно толкнул дверь.  
Из приоткрывшегося проема на них сверху метнулось три теплых пятна. Закнафейн взмахнул клинками, пытаясь разрубить их, но в ответ послышался звук удара о металл и лишь одно упало на пол, неожиданно брызнув кровью от удара.  
Оружейник с трудом уклонялся от неправдоподобно быстрых существ. Пытаясь понять их слабое место, он пристально вглядывался в очертания, иногда сбивая их мечами с траектории. Получив на мгновение передышку, воин бросил взгляд на уже поверженного противника, подмечая место, удар в которое лишил это жизни. Тело быстро остывало, и края раны холодели последними отблесками синего, но, как рассудил Закнафейн, при жизни это место должно быть более теплым. Снова увернувшись от нападения, оружейник заметил более яркое пятно на нижней части этих тварей, и, когда одна из них ринулась на него сверху, насадил ее на клинок. Последнее существо попыталось юркнуть назад в дверь над его головой, но воин, приподняв себя левитацией, поймал его скрещенными мечами и бросил об стену, обнажив уязвимое место.  
Наблюдавший за схваткой со стороны Джарлакс подошел к поверженным противникам и с любопытством оглядел их. Закнафейн кончиком клинка перевернул одно из существ и поморщился. Странное сочетание живой плоти и металла могло быть сотворено только с помощью магии. Острая кромка металлических крыльев, подобие клюва, зазубренное по краям, врастающая в кожу броня – все это заставляло передергиваться в отвращении. Дождавшись, пока напарник налюбуется на результаты экспериментов, воин осторожно вошел вслед за ним в лабораторию.  
Оказавшись в вожделенном помещении, наемник просиял и с неприкрытым удовольствием обвел взглядом обстановку. Он определенно знал назначение всех тех предметов, которыми были заставлены многочисленные столы и шкафы. Закнафейн подошел к ближайшему столу и быстро оглядел его. Знакомых вещей было немного, да и те были для него бесполезны. Оружейник внутренне поморщился и повернулся к Джарлаксу. Все же наблюдать за любовником было интереснее, чем пытаться разобраться в имуществе мага. Дроу медленно шел вдоль ряда шкафов, открывая каждый и ненадолго останавливаясь перед ними, чтобы забрать приглянувшееся.   
Наблюдая за Джарлаксом, Закнафейн с удивлением заметил рядом с ним механическую ловушку. Впадающая плита пола, отверстия для выброса клейкой жидкости и – воин оглянулся – вылетающий из стены слева кинжал. Впрочем ловушку явно давно не проверяли, отверстия в полу забились, а выбрасывающий кинжал механизм ослаб. Отличный повод подшутить над напарником.   
Подобная западня была слишком проста, всех дроу учили обходить их с детства, и Закнафейн был уверен, что наемник так просто не наступит на сигнальную плиту. Оружейник ухмыльнулся и бросил найденную на столе заготовку для амулета точно в то место, куда тот собирался шагнуть.  
Ни один темный эльф не наступит на то, что бросили ему под ноги, если только он не совсем неуклюж. Вот и Джарлакс рефлекторно отскочил в точности туда, куда хотелось воину. Раздался тихий щелчок утопленного в пол камня, и из стены вылетел кинжал. Он летел не так уж быстро и уклониться он него было бы просто, но наемник мгновенно сместился в сторону и выбросил навстречу кинжалу нечто, напоминающее черную кляксу. Оно поглотило кинжал и врезалось в стену, оставив в ней впечатляющую дыру.  
Увидев настороженно оглядывающегося напарника, Закнафейн рассмеялся и состроил невинное выражение лица в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Джарлакса.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, - патетически начал дроу, - что здесь находится крупнейшее в городе собрание редких амулетов и каждый более-менее успешный маг мечтает сюда попасть?  
Выразив фырканьем всю степень своего пренебрежения, воин приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Да, я знаю как ты относишься к магии, но, право же, нельзя настолько не интересоваться этим! Иди сюда, я тебе расскажу, - Джарлакс поманил его за собой, проходя к столу.  
Заинтересованный, Закнафейн подошел поближе. Наемник мог рассказать любопытные вещи, если был в настроении поболтать.  
\- Посмотри, - дроу осторожно взял со стола резную фигурку женщины, - этот амулет позволяет проникнуть в храм во время религиозного обряда так, что даже Ллос ничего не заметит, - драгоценная вещица скрылась в складках одежды. – Вот это зелье превращает любую жидкость в теле в опаснейший яд. Я знаю только двоих, которые могут сделать подобное, - указав на колбу с мутно-зеленой жидкостью, Джарлакс хитро улыбнулся. Без сомнений один из этих двоих был членом его банды. – А эти бусы, - он перебрал пальцами нить с необычными круглыми драгоценными камнями, - дарят бесстрашие своему владельцу, - украшение со стуком упало обратно.  
С любопытством слушая монолог любовника, Закнафейн медленно шел за ним. К его разочарованию им не встречалось ничего, что было бы полезно для него и при этом могло храниться незамеченным. Оружейник уже стал терять интерес, когда один предмет привлек его внимание, заставив вслушаться.  
\- …амулет, позволяющий оживить Зин-Карлу был очень популярен, поскольку позволял жертве действительно снова стать живой, однако мастер не дожил и до трехсот. По слухам за ним явилась сама йоклол, чтобы покарать за богохульство. С тех пор они считаются огромной редкостью. Самое забавное, что для его активации достаточно простого заклинания приклеивания, что необычно для таких сложных амулетов. А в этом шкафу находятся зелья…  
Закнафейн на несколько мгновений замер, глядя на неприметную вещицу. Он не был свидетелем этому сам, но знал, что для Зин-Карлы всегда берут лучших. Положение лучшего оружейника Мензоберранзана было почетным, но далеко не безопасным. И, зная отношение к нему Матроны, не следовало сомневаться, что он будет принесен в жертву при первой необходимости. Воин аккуратно снял амулет с подставки и спрятал в потайной карман. Осторожность для дроу всегда должна быть на первом месте.  
Интересно, есть ли среди запасов Антраса что-нибудь настолько же полезное?  
  
В середине пути длинный коридор перед лабораторией прерывался. Одна стена коридора отсутствовала и проходящим открывался вид на широкую пещеру и ее обитателя. Пройти мимо спящего чудовища можно было только вдоль самой стены. Достаточно было зайти за незримую линию, и от когтей монстра не могли спасти никакие амулеты.  
Закнафейн настороженно переводил взгляд с твари на камни под ногами и обратно. Не то чтобы он не верил словам напарника, что они в безопасности, пока работает охранная магия, но сама ситуация вызывала у него опасения. Он бы предпочел уйти отсюда побыстрее, но Джарлакс сначала устроил в лаборатории лекцию, затем целое представление с демонстрацией нескольких не совсем безобидных зелий, да и сейчас не торопился, словно они просто прогуливались по его собственной резиденции.  
Пройдя больше половины пути воин немного расслабился и начал обдумывать, как лучше незамеченным выбраться из здания. Пройти тем же путем не выйдет, зелья, позволяющего проходить сквозь стены у Джарлакса было немного, да и преодолевать позволяло только тонкие преграды. Выход же всего один и охран…  
Мысль была прервана нападением сзади. Закнафейн мгновенно взмыл вверх и увидел, что на него прыгнул до этого спящий монстр. Бросив взгляд на любовника, оружейник увидел на его лице такое же удивление. Но долго смотреть ему не дали. Тварь внезапно с места прыгнула вверх так, что воин едва успел увернуться от нее. Прокляв низкие потолки, явно рассчитанные на сторожа, он перестал отвлекаться.  
Еще впервые проходя через это место, Закнафейн попытался разглядеть слабые места охраняющего лабораторию чудовища. Однако помимо самого очевидного – глаз, ему не удалось найти ничего. От макушки до кончиков лап оно было заковано в металлическую броню. Стальные когти, острая игла на конце хвоста и многочисленные шипы по всему телу. Бреши не было видно.  
Опустившись на пол у противоположной стены, воин сосредоточился на плане. Нужно было подобраться к монстру со спины или снизу и отыскать слабое место. Тварь бросилась на него, и оружейник побежал навстречу. Пригнувшись, увернулся от когтей и с силой опустил один из мечей на лапу чудовища.  
Услышав тот же звон, что и от убитых перед лабораторией птиц, Закнафейн выругался. Пробить этот металл он не сможет и значит, что скорее всего придется лезть к глазам. Тем не менее дроу переместился за спину монстра и пригляделся. Снова не повезло. Тварь прервала его наблюдение, изогнув хвост острой кромкой к нему и попытавшись перерубить его пополам. Воин прыгнул, подхватив себя левитацией, и тут же отшатнулся от щелкнувших рядом зубов.  
Оружейник медленно отступал, уворачиваясь от когтей и проклиная отсутствие укрытий в пещере. Проскользнуть под туловище не получалось, и темный эльф задумался, пролезет ли это существо в коридор и нельзя ли там скрыться от него. Внезапно с той стороны, где остался Джарлакс, под ноги сражающимся полетел какой-то предмет. Закнафейн услышал звон разбитого стекла и постарался оставить как можно большее расстояние между собой и пролитым зельем.   
Из-под чудовища поднялся холодный до полного отсутствия красок туман и окутал его голову. Монстр неожиданно жалобно зарычал и принялся отмахиваться лапой. Увидев в этом шанс, воин проскользнул под мечущееся существо. К его разочарованию грудь и живот твари были так же покрыты броней и не оставляли шанса достать до плоти.  
Туман рассеялся, и чудовище принялось оглядываться в поисках пропавшего врага, когда Закнафейн заметил между стальной пластиной на груди и броней, покрывавшей лапу, небольшую щель. Не медля ни секунды, оружейник кинулся к ней и вонзил туда клинок. Однако глубоко ранить монстра не получилось, поскольку он с рыком боли попытался задавить воина, упав на него. Увернувшись от покрытого металлом тела, дроу на мгновение замер. Тварь ранена и больше не может действовать так свободно. Если снова поднырнуть под нее, можно лишить ее и второй лапы. Возможно щели есть и на стыке других пластин.  
Составив план действий, Закнафейн ринулся навстречу прихрамывающему монстру. Увернувшись от зубов, дроу проскользнул между хвостом и туловищем существа и, добравшись до лапы прежде, чем оно ее опустило, глубоко воткнул меч. Чудовище взревело от боли, вскинув голову к потолку, и воин увидел шанс. Между броней, закрывающей шею, и грудным панцирем виднелась узкая полоса неприкрытой плоти. Шагнув к уязвимому месту, темный эльф вонзил клинок в шею твари и с силой провел им вдоль щели. Хлынувший фонтан крови заставил оружейника отскочить. Монстр пошатнулся и со слабеющим рыком рухнул на камни мертвым.  
Закнафейн очистил мечи от крови и подошел к напарнику, мимолетно бросив острый взгляд на него.  
\- Я не заметил твоих кликов рядом с моими, - как бы между прочим заметил оружейник, двинувшись вслед за Джарлаксом.  
\- Не мог же я сражаться с таким количеством зелий в карманах, - легко отмахнулся наемник. – А амулеты нужно еще проверить прежде, чем пользоваться.  
Воин недоверчиво покосился на него. Закнафейн и сам прихватил несколько полезных вещиц из лаборатории, но сражаться это ему не помешало. Не было ли это отступление в сторону попыткой избавиться от надоевшего любовника?  
Разумеется он не собирался об этом спрашивать вслух.


End file.
